Heavenly Fantasy
by Nachan0928
Summary: All members of U-KISS always share the same room to change their outfits, but the others' attentions, except the youngest Dongho, are somewhat drawn to only Kevin and his exposed slender body. Yaoi/NC-17, Kemaru, Soovin, Alvin, Seopvin, Elvin.
1. Prologue

**Title : **Heavenly Fantasy (Prologue)

**Author : **Kawaii Nachan

**Rating : **NC-17

**Genre : **Comedy, SMUT

**Warnings : **Male x male relationship, excessive imaginations, crack, excessive imaginations, nosebleeds, excessive imaginations, failed attempt of humor, super bad English, and, oh, have I mentioned excessive imaginations? XD

**Pairing(s) : **Kibum x Kevin (Kemaru), Eli x Kevin (Elvin), Alexander x Kevin (Alvin), Kiseop x Kevin, Soohyun x Kevin

**Fandom(s) :** U-KISS

**Disclaimer : **Oh well, unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary : **All members of U-KISS always share the same room to change their outfits, but the others' attentions, except the youngest Dongho, are somewhat drawn to only Kevin and his exposed slender body.

**A/N :** Believe me or not, those pairing abbreviations are made by Alexander himself. He wrote those on his Twitter, really! And all members once said, in an interview while in Japan, that Kevin's body is the sexiest in U-KISS. *author dies*

***~*Heavenly Fantasy*~***

As always, U-KISS practiced their dances and songs whenever they didn't have other schedules to attend. The practice was definitely exhausting and made their clothes soaked with sweats. When all of them changed their clothes at the locker room, Kevin, being too kind and innocent he was, didn't realize that the other members, Xander, Soohyun, Kibum, Kiseop, and Eli were staring at him—his body, to be exact—with such a lustful, hungry look in their eyes.

The only member who wasn't affected with the sight of Kevin's nice body was the _magnae_ (youngest) Dongho. Not that he didn't notice how sexy his _hyung_ (older brother) was, he was just rather tired from their practice and the type of person who didn't really have an interest in the things going around him.

Actually, we could tell why he didn't drool over Kevin's body, which was simply because he was still seventeen years-old and pretty normal. It wasn't like the elders were all abnormal; it was just that Dongho was the _baby_ of U-KISS, so he had to maintain his image of being innocent and avoid thinking anything _weird. _He still, say, had a pure soul and was still on the right path(?). And another thing, honestly, his body was very nice too, but the other members—except Kevin—didn't want to get arrested just because they had sexually harassed a minor (In Korea, you will be considered as an adult after reaching 20 years of age), so they never intended to _disturb_ him.

Truthfully, it wasn't only because of Kevin's sexy body, there were also some other reasons why they liked him.

First:

_Kevin was very beautiful; there was no single denial of that fact._

He was even prettier than most girls and his face size was small for a boy to have. His eyebrows were thick, his eyes were sparkling, his nose was high, his lips were thin and pink-coloured, and his neck was long. In other word, his face was perfectly sculptured.

Second:

_His smile was very stunning it could melt your heart__._

His stage name happened to be 'The Smiling Angel Kevin', and it matched him very well. Sometimes 'prettier than flowers' was even written as an additional description. Certainly, nobody in U-KISS could beat his angelic smile.

Third:

_He was really a pro at acting aegyo (cute) and doing girl group's dances._

He could make people shrivel up by watching him showing his aegyo. Even Dongho, being the magnae he was, couldn't act as cute as him. His pouting face was even cuter. And people would have their jaws drop open since he could imitate girl group's dances easily and precisely. Kevin was just incomparable.

The last, fourth:

_His voice was very soft and full of caring feeling._

Whenever he talked, sang, laughed, or even yelled, people would find it sweet. And that type of voice was very suitable for lullaby since its tenderness could make people go sleep fast. Sometimes it sounded slightly similar to a girl's voice.

Those were Kevin's charms according to their points of view. They all also agreed that Kevin looked too much like a girl. Being the difference was his body height and hair style. Those five members even had their own _fantasy_ about their loveable and cutie Kevin, and no one knew but themselves—or so they thought.

Although they had never clearly told and talked to each other about that, they all actually could tell just by looking at the others' dreamy looks when they laid their predator eyes on Kevin. Moreover, they even felt extremely envious of the babyDongho who often got to take a bath together with Kevin since the honey-blond treated Dongho just like his own little brother.

Kevin himself had no idea why he just felt safer around Dongho than being around the other five boys. His intuition said that he shouldn't be any closer than necessary as it sensed a little bit dangerous auras from those older boys. Despite the fact that they were all together in one group, nobody knows what they could do to him.

_Nothing is impossible, after all._

Since they were already mentally and physically mature, their imaginations often crossed the dangerous line and wandered to the darkest side of their mind. It could lead to be some questionable and rare actions such as suddenly lining up in front of the bathroom, or having a nosebleed.

Let's see what these boys had in their—pervert—mind...

"_Kibum was deeply interested in Kevin's seductive pink lips."_

He wanted to ravish those lips passionately with his own, feel them wrap oh so tightly around his hard length, suck him off that he couldn't stand it anymore, and then milk him dry.

"_Soohyun was madly in love with Kevin's tempting neck and collarbone."_

He wanted to lick and leave so many hickeys there. Of course, he would also love having Kevin bounce on his lap while planting those love marks on his white flesh.

"_Xander went all crazy for Kevin's girlish narrow sides and waist."_

He wanted to trail those sides inch by inch with his palms and hold the waist tightly while he enjoyed the delicious heat nested below from behind.

"_Kiseop was craving for Kevin's slim, long legs."_

Since they weren't muscular like any other boys', not to mention that they were hairless too. He wanted to have those legs wrap around his hips, guiding him to thrust deeper and harder. Or one of them simply hooked on his shoulder.

"_And Eli wanted Kevin—more than anything in the world."_

By that he meant he wanted to have every part of Kevin, all for himself. He desired to explore that sexy body and hear Kevin's moan of pain and pleasure. And he would make Kevin cry out his name and beg for his mercy.

Wow, such sinful imaginations they got there… How exactly did the Kevin in their fantasies react? Would the real Kevin know about his fellow members' imaginations? _Let's just see…_

**-End of Prologue-**


	2. Ch 1: Kemaru

**Title : **Heavenly Fantasy (1/5)

**Author : **Kawaii Nachan

**Rating : **NC-17

**Genre : **Comedy,SMUT

**Warnings : **Male x male relationship, excessive imaginations, crack, excessive imaginations, nosebleeds, excessive imaginations, failed attempt of humor, super bad English, and, oh, have I mentioned excessive imaginations? XD

**Pairing(s) : **Kibum x Kevin (Kemaru)

**Fandom(s) :** U-KISS

**Disclaimer : **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary : **Kibum offers to teach Kevin on how to kiss, but they end up doing more than kissing.

**A/N : **First chapter! It's Kemaru and sorry it took so long! Sadly, Kibum and Alexander aren't in U-KISS anymore; let's just wish the best for whatever they would do in the future… Another thing, please comment on this fic. It would be much appreciated. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

Today's performance of First Kiss Tour in Manila was very spectacular. KissMes were overwhelmed with joy and screamed enthusiastically on top of their lungs, cheering out loud for their beloved U-KISS' boys. Nothing could suppress the roar of the crowd, adding to the melody as the boys sang and danced handsomely at a huge stage with all their hearts.

After giving a funny, yet awesome encore and expressing their thankful feelings to all fans, they slowly headed to the backstage. "Great job, guys!" Xander squealed cheerfully and the others were grinning widely.

Their manager-hyung then approached while holding an armful of neatly-folded towels. "Nice performance, boys." He complimented as the boys each took one towel and then wiped their sweats up. "We're going back to the hotel to have dinner now, and after that, you can rest in your rooms." He added.

In short, they had arrived at the hotel and straightly went to the dining hall. Kibum chose to sit near a big window, leaning his head on its thick glass as he looked out through it. He saw a very busy highway down there with a beautiful night sky above.

After some minutes of waiting and patience, a waitress came pushing a trolley full of food that looked very delicious, making the boys yell in happiness for they had run out of strength after performing for hours. Thus they all were eating the meal served with relish, and seemed drowned into eating too much because there was no sound other than food being munched.

It took more than ten minutes before they began to talk again, breaking the previous silence. Kibum averted his gaze from his food and intended to chat with Kevin, but he saw the honey-blond nowhere.

He frowned; _how could __he __not notice Kevin leaving? Was __he__ really that absorbed with the food? Kevin must be too tired and wanted to sleep earlier, so he had finished his dinner quickly and gone back to their room first._

Yes, Kibum and Kevin had to share the same room, apart from Eli, Dongho, and Xander, who were together in one room, while Kiseop and Soohyun in the other room. The hotel was unexpectedly almost fully-booked and the rooms available (where the boys were staying at) ended up being far from each other.

Kibum just continued to enjoy his desserts and joke around with his fellow members. Finally, after the goodnights had been said, all members left the dining hall to return to their own room for rest.

Kibum strolled to his room while humming to some random songs. When he was getting near to his room, he saw the door slightly open. He hurried to the front of the door and peeked through its gap. He was right; Kevin was already in their room, all fresh and in a pair of baby blue pajamas. He looked so cute and fascinating—as always.

_Of course, Kevin would be there, where else could he be?_ Kibum thought.

He then stepped inside too. Kevin, who was squatting in front of his bag to take his Ipod out, heard the door being closed, so he turned his head and found Kibum approaching his bed.

"Oh, Bummie-hyung!" He chirped happily.

Kibum smiled, waving his hand at Kevin, and sat on his bed. He let out a sigh, "I feel like sleeping now without taking a shower~" He then landed his back on the bed soft surface. "No, hyung! You should clean your body! You sweated so much during our performance." Kevin stood up, put his Ipod on the nightstand, and neared Kibum's bed. "Don't be a dirty person, otherwise your fans will run away!" He giggled as he poked the other boy's arm playfully.

"I'll keep disturbing you until you go the bathroom!"

The older boy rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay. I'm going to shower now…" He finally gave up and got off his bed sluggishly. Kevin made a big victorious grin. He got back on his feet and jumped to his own bed as Kibum made his way to the bathroom after taking some clothes. He put on his Ipod earphone and started to sway his head to the music beat.

Having discarded all his outfits, Kibum walked to the shower. He turned it on immediately. Even from inside the bathroom and the noise from the splattering water being the obstruction, he was able to hear Kevin's soft, angelic voice. He was singing to Girl's Generation's Visual Dreams…

_One Two Three Four jjarithage omona_

_One Two Three Four neoreul wonhae imi nan_

_One Two Three Four soljikhan nae mameul da deulkyeobeorillae da deullyeojullae_

_Chokchokchok o dalkomhan nae ibsure_

_Come Come Come cheoncheonhi geurae dagawa_

_Tic Tac Toe o ajjilhage nege puk bbajyeobeoringeol nogabeoringeol_

The lyric made Kibum smirk, he then bowed a little and his one hand slowly went down to his groin. His other hand supported his weight by leaning on the wall in front of him.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kibum to take a shower and get dressed. He soon came out of the bathroom with a content smile plastered on his face and a white towel hung on his neck. He wore a black tank top and gray sweatpants. He then approached his bed next to Kevin's.

"_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo… Kissing you baby~ Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo… Loving you baby~_" Kevin continued singing, despite the fact that he had taken off the earphone.

Upon hearing Kevin singing, Kibum commented, "I don't know why, but that song makes me remember about my first kiss. It was a romantic one. Do you know the feeling of kissing someone you love, Binnie?" He rested his back on the headboard, staring at whatever caught his interest, and meanwhile his hands were busy trying to dry his hair with the towel.

"How should I know? I've never kissed someone in my whole life, nor even got a girlfriend! Well, I kissed my mom when I was a kid, but it doesn't count!"

Kevin felt a little annoyed, even though he knew that his hyung probably had no idea about him never kiss and accidentally asked that question. Kibum blinked his eyes twice as if realizing something. He stopped drying his hair and then turned his head to see Kevin

"Yah, Binnie, is that true?" He was being as serious as he could possibly be.

"What do you mean, hyung?" Kevin asked back innocently, really didn't know the meaning of Kibum's sudden question. The older boy scratched his head, which actually wasn't itchy at all.

"Aish… When you said that you haven't kissed before, is that true?" Kibum explained.

Ah, Kevin understood now; he nodded his head. Answering that embarrassing question made his white cheeks slowly shade into bright red, which could be seen obviously for his skin was so flawless. Maybe he didn't think that Kibum would ask him that sort of question.

Kibum, who had actually been interested in Kevin—his lips—for a quite long time, smiled meaningfully at knowing Kevin's answer, and the truth that he—beside Soohyun—was infamous among other members for watching _yadong_ (porn) the most only made it become even worse. He certainly planned on doing something to the poor Kevin.

Tossing away his towel, the older of the two slowly moved to seat himself on the edge of Kevin's bed. "Binnie, aren't you curious?" He spoke again and was answered with Kevin's 'Huh?' face. Well, the question wasn't understandable enough for Kevin.

"I mean, don't you want to try to kiss?" He finally detailed the question and was now replied with Kevin's 'WTF?' face. Though, in real, Kevin would never curse. "Hy-hyung, what are you talking about? I-I don't have a lover, so there's n-no one whom I want to kiss." He stuttered, being shocked by Kibum's unexpected utterance just now.

He honestly thought that Kibum's question was too vulgar, and it seemed that Kibum was the only hyung who could ask that kind of question in a plain expression and voice as if that was a normal thing a hyung would discuss with his _dongsaeng_ (younger brother/sister).

"But you do have someone you like, right?" Kibum shot and Kevin blushed at the question. Yes, there was actually someone he liked within his group. "Well, if you want, I can teach you on how to kiss." Kibum confidently said, adding more shock to Kevin.

"Excuse me?" Kevin furrowed his thick eyebrows and stared at the older boy questioningly. "Yes. You heard it right. I. Can. Teach. You. On. How. To. Kiss." The dark-haired boy repeated slowly, giving a pressure on every word to make it clear for his dearest friend.

Kevin seemed to think, he was actually very curious since he had never kissed before and slightly interested in his hyung's offer. He might accept that as well. However, there was one thing that had kept bugging him for a quite long time but he didn't know whom to ask. Now that Kibum had brought the topic up, he decided to ask him.

"…Will our noses bump at each other when kissing?" Kevin asked bluntly, making Kibum burst out of laugh.

"Well, they won't if we tilt our heads." Kibum answered after—his shoulder being slapped by Kevin—collecting himself from excessive laughing. "Hmm, is that so…" The honey-blond only hummed. He then glanced at the other boy, thinking that accepting his offer would probably be a good idea.

"Hyung, please teach me." Kevin made a decision at last.

Having heard Kevin's response, without further ado, Kibum grinned and then crawled on the bed, getting near to Kevin's spot. He pulled Kevin by his one thin wrist only to make him fall onto his open arms. He embraced him warmly in no time.

"I'll make sure that you understand my lesson." He said, smiling at the now blushing Kevin.

Their lesson then started. Kibum firstly placed Kevin's light body on his lap, took his chin with his fingers and lifted it, making Kevin frown a bit. "Wait, hyung. Why do I feel like taking the woman role?" He questioned. Kibum gulped, he just realized that he was treating Kevin as if he was a girl.

"Oh, umm, since I want to show you how to kiss your girl, one of us has to be the girl then! Ha-ha-ha." He laughed nervously as he made an excuse. Hearing the answer, Kevin narrowed his already narrow eyes, "One more thing, we go straightly to practice? No theory?" He asked again. Kibum's mouth was slightly open, he mentally cursed his impatience and slapped himself.

"Because practice makes perfect, right?" He reasoned randomly, hoping Kevin would buy his silly answer. In fact, the younger boy made an 'O' with his mouth and nodded, indicating that he believed it.

Kibum restarted their lesson by lifting Kevin's chin once again. He drew his head to him and said, "Close your eyes, just feel my lips." Kevin obeyed him, face becoming red as he imagined their kissing. Kibum couldn't hide his amusement when his lips were slowly inching closer to Kevin's.

Finally, Kevin felt a pair of plump lips on his, making his eyebrows twitch at the unfamiliar soft touch. Since that was his first time ever kissing someone, or being kissed, he didn't know what to do. His body was also uncomfortably stiff. He just enjoyed receiving the kiss from Kibum, whilst his palms gently squeezed Kibum's shoulders; giving a signal that he liked it pretty much, yet couldn't loosen the tensing muscles on his shoulders.

As they relished the feeling of their intimate contact, slowly and unknowingly, Kevin put his hands around Kibum's neck, resulting in their lips press harder against each other. "Ahh… Kibummhh…" Kevin moaned in a low tone. He himself didn't know that he actually could make that kind of voice.

Hearing his name being called that way, in such a seductive voice, something was unleashed within Kibum's well-built body. Kevin's wheezing breath sounded so damn sexy to Kibum, and he could tell that he almost lost his self-control. He became more encouraged to abuse Kevin's luscious lips.

He nipped Kevin's lower lip and chewed it passionately. Truth to be told, his sanity had already started to reach its break point since the beginning, and by now he knew that he had completely lost it. Moreover, when Kevin opened his mouth to inhale the much-needed air, he inserted his tongue quickly and roamed all the way he could reach inside.

Kibum completely forgot his purpose to teach Kevin, though he actually didn't purely intend to only teach him, but also to taste his virgin lips. However, Kevin also didn't seem to mind about that. At first, that was only lips touching each other, but they seemed to go further as the time passed. And now it had turned into a deep, passionate kiss.

Kevin undoubtedly enjoyed the feeling of Kibum's tongue, shyly trying to participate, kissing him back. Kevin tangling his tongue with Kibum's definitely gave the latter a hard-on. He deepened the kiss as if he wanted to eat Kevin's face.

Kevin sensed that their kiss begin to be more brutal than it had already been, and Kibum's hug around his waist had become so tight, too. He purposely loosened his arms around Kibum's neck, so that the older boy could probably lessen the roughness used in their contact because it felt like suffocating him.

Kibum finally released Kevin from his arms after noticing Kevin struggling, although he was quite disappointed with the loss of contact. Nevertheless, it gave him a chance to take a proper look at the boy in front of him; his pretty face flushed red, lips were wet and swollen, and eyes were hazy.

Kibum had to admit that Kevin was too tempting for him to resist. The dark-haired boy eventually decided to do more than just kissing. He smiled mischievously at his own imagination.

While Kevin was still trying to rearrange his irregular breath, he suddenly placed a kiss on his neck; not just a kiss, but hickey. Kevin winced at Kibum's spontaneous action and gripped his clothed torso as a reflex.

"Hyung, why did you bite me? It's hurt!" He rubbed the spot where Kibum just gave him the hickey. The dark-haired boy chuckled at the innocence of the not-so-innocent Kevin. "It's called 'hickey', Binnie. And I'll be giving you more of it." He sniggered, which made Kevin scrunch his face up in fear.

"What exactly are you thinking about, hyung?" Kevin asked, throwing him a suspicious look.

_I'm thinking about how damn good that hot mouth of yours would feel, relieving the pain in my throbbing cock. I want to feel myself slide down your throat as your tongue massages my length. I want your throat to constrict around me as you suck me._ Kibum mentally answered.

"Umm, I'm just thinking about giving you another lesson. It's an extra." He lied as he grinned. Telling Kevin the truth would just make him sound like a pervert, although everyone in U-KISS already knew that he was.

"Let's continue."

Without waiting for Kevin's response, Kibum's hand already found its way to under Kevin's pajamas; he caressed the soft skin there. He ran his hand up and down on Kevin's side; he could feel the curve. His other hand was situated on Kevin's back, keeping him from falling behind to the carpeted tiles.

Kevin moaned slightly as the other boy also licked and sucked his neck. He moved his palms to Kibum's head and grasped his hair, unintentionally pushed him to give more contact. "Ahh!" He gasped as his nipples were played with, whilst Kibum kept on sucking his heated flesh and teasing him.

"This feels kinda… nngh… good." He groaned lustfully.

Kibum smirked against his skin, feeling satisfied to see a big red mark he just left there. He pulled Kevin closer and embraced him more tightly, making sure that he was rubbing his bulging front part against Kevin.

"Hyung, you're getting hard…" The younger boy blushed madly.

"Of course, I am! Everybody is in this sort of situation. Are you not?" Kibum massaged Kevin's crotch. "Ah! Kibum!" Kevin arched his body as he got fondled. "Does my hand feel good?" Kibum continued touching Kevin's clothed erection.

He must have known Kevin's answer since Kevin was now making an erotic expression and purr sound, enjoying the pleasure given by him. The arousing sight made the tent on his pants become more visible.

_How long had he been holding back? Twenty minutes? It was a torture! _

"Binnie, ever heard of blowjob?" He whispered on Kevin's ear in a husky voice, sending shiver to the latter. "Y-yes, I've heard of it once when I was in America. But I never do it, I swear!" Kevin blurted out; his red face become even redder, if possible. "Then this will be your first time…" Kibum leaned down to capture Kevin's lips, giving him another hot French kiss.

"Just do what you're told, okay?" He murmured against Kevin's tantalizing full lips, and the younger boy just nodded in understanding. It seemed that now both of them had lost their minds. Kevin got off Kibum's lap, giving the older boy an access to move to the edge of the bed. Kevin then knelt down between Kibum's legs.

"Open my pants." Kibum began to order.

Kevin's slightly trembling hands gripped the waistband of Kibum's sweatpants and pulled it down. Kibum helped him a little bit by lifting his body so that Kevin could take his pants off easier. Not completely taken off, though, for Kevin left the pants gathered on his ankles. More importantly, his hidden glory now had been revealed. Kevin was surprised by the girth of Kibum's swollen cock, his eyes widening in amazement.

"Use your mouth, lick it."

Kevin did as the older boy said. Gulping hard, he circled his long fingers around the shaft first. He then slowly leaned down and licked the head of Kibum's dick, groaning slightly as he tasted the precum that had leaked out. He furrowed his eyebrow at the new taste; that wasn't so bad. Kibum felt like nosebleeding when he saw Kevin swallow his cock cutely and experimentally, moaning under his breath.

"Do the head more, Binnie." Kibum hissed; the pleasure was too much to handle.

He gasped as the tip of Kevin's tongue flick out and lazily drew wet circles around the head of his cock. Kevin whirled his tongue on the head once more before taking all of him into his mouth and sucking slightly as he went. His tongue moved, massaging the underside of Kibum's cock. In spite of being his first time, Kevin seemingly had understood what he should do to please Kibum. He took Kibum in fully every time, surprised by his lack of a gag reflex.

Kibum cursed loudly, groaning as he thrashed his head to the side, "Fuck! S-so good…"

The honey-blond started up a quick pace, bobbing his head over Kibum's length. He stopped every once in a while to suck at the red head, his tongue lapping up any of the dripping precum. He paused, relaxing his throat muscles before deep-throating the older boy entirely. He swallowed around Kibum, his throat muscles clenching around his cock.

"Ughh, God!"

An instinctual and primal desire woke within Kibum, and all he wanted to do was fuck Kevin's mouth. Nevertheless, he knew that he had to restrain himself from fulfilling his lust-driven wish. If he did that, he would freak the shit out of Kevin.

"Nhh… Ma-massage my balls, Binniehh..." The older of the two said in much difficulty.

Upon hearing that, Kevin slid a hand from Kibum's hip down to fondle his balls as he concentrated on getting the other boy off. He swallowed Kibum as far as he could, sucking harshly and moving his head back and forth. Kibum went hornier as Kevin teasingly grazed his teeth over his very hard cock before moving to suck his balls as his hand moved up and down.

"Oohh… damn, Kevin! You're so skilled at this!"

Kibum couldn't stop the swear words that were constantly escaping his lips. His fingers tightened in Kevin's, while his free hand clawed its way over the bed-sheet. He was unable to concentrate on anything but the feel of Kevin's warm and steamy cavern around him. The pleasure that was going through his body was driving him way more insane. He could already feel the heat building in his stomach.

Kevin hummed around Kibum's rock hard length, continuing to bob his head quickly. He rubbed up his palm on the area he couldn't suck. Kibum caressed the younger boy's hollowing cheek gently as he watched him suck his cock. He then noticed something, down below; Kevin's neglected member. It was throbbing so painfully, he could tell just by seeing it; even it was still covered with his pajama pants.

"Enough, Binnie. Now get on my lap." He gathered his remaining rationality—luckily there was—and commanded Kevin. The honey-blond released Kibum with a dirty, wet popping noise. As soon as Kevin seated himself on his lap, he slipped his hand into Kevin's pants and brought out his stiffened cock, "I'll make you feel good, too." He whispered. Kevin's breath hitched as Kibum pumped his length along with his own fast. The friction and the feel of Kibum's hand made him unwilling to stop himself from moaning.

He tried so desperately to control his voice, but he just couldn't. Kibum licked his lips, while he focused his mind on his busy hand. "Hyunghh… I-I can't take it anymore…" Kevin grabbed the older boy's tank top and bit his lip, starting to reach his peak. "Let it out together, okay?" Kibum groaned. Soon, their screams could be heard, occupying every corner of the room. Kibum's hand got dirtied by the squirting white substance, so did his and Kevin's clothes. Their breaths were the same as those who just ran a marathon, sweats wetting their figures.

* * *

Kevin opened his eyes at the exact moment the bathroom door opened and all the hot air inside flooded their room. He giggled at the dark-haired boy and took off his earphone, "Wow, you took very long in the bathroom! I thought you fell asleep there!" He commented jokingly. Kibum just laughed as he adjusted his sweatpants so that it wouldn't be too low.

"Feel better now, hyung?" Kevin made his body into a sitting position and leaned on the headboard. Kibum only nodded while walking to his bed. A big satisfied grin stretched on his face as he placed himself under the thick warm blanket. "Yeah. Very much. Good night." He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. He had just used the rest of his energy on imagining things and pleasing himself in the bathroom, after all.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**End Note: **Here's the meaning of the lyric, in case you're curious… Lol.

_One Two Three Four, it's tingly, oh my!_

_One Two Three Four, I want you, already_

_One Two Three Four, I want my honest feeling to be discovered, I'll let you hear it_

_Moist, moist, moist, oh, on my sweet lips_

_Come, come, come slowly, that's right, come to me_

_Tic Tac Toe, oh I've dizzily fallen deeply for you, I've melted_

(Credit to Soshified for translating)

The second song is Kissing You, also by Girl's Generation. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2 Teaser:**

He slowly became tired, but it didn't stop him from thrusting into his dongsaeng senselessly, he moved Kevin's waist instead. He lifted him up a little bit and then pulled him down quickly, impaling that lithe body on himself. He did that repeatedly and fast until Kevin finally ran out of breath and begged him to stop.

"—yun-hyung, Soohyun-hyung…"

He vaguely heard his name being called and saw the look on Kevin's face. Why did he put on such an expression? It was so different from his previous expression, and he even was waving his hand in front of Soohyun's face as if to make sure that he was alive.


	3. Ch 2: Soovin

**Title: **Heavenly Fantasy (2/5)

**Pairing:** Soohyun x Kevin (Soovin)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **'Every action has its consequence', Soohyun should remember it well.

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter took very long! And _hyung _= older male addressed by younger male, _dongsaeng_ = younger brother or sister, both blood-related or not. Happy reading!

**Chapter 2**

Soohyun would have thrown a dumbbell on Kibum when the said boy suddenly barged into his dimly lit room if it wasn't because of him remembering that they still needed to work together. He threw a pillow—Kiseop's—instead, which Kibum could easily dodge, of course. Since Kiseop was out to do grocery shopping, with Xander and Eli too, he had the full control of their shared room—the blood-type-A's room.

He really took the advantage of Kiseop being not there. He could do anything he wanted, including watching _yadong_ (porn) and doing _something_ _else_ which went along the best with that kind of movie. It was really his most favorite and precious time because not everyday Kiseop went to shop. Well, it wasn't likely they would do grocery shopping everyday and, of course, Kiseop wasn't always in charge of doing so every time they were running out of food supply.

Such a rare time that Soohyun treasured very much. And Kibum happened to disturb that time. Intentionally. "I know you're watching it, hyung." Came that deep voice that soon followed by a low laughter, sounding quite annoying to Soohyun. "What else can you possibly do at a time like this, after all?" The younger boy grinned widely at Soohyun who was now ready to throw him with another pillow—still Kiseop's. (Just how many pillows does he have?)

He walked to seat himself on the edge of Soohyun's bed and looked at his hyung bemusedly, a grin reforming itself. Soohyun, feeling completely irritated, put away his laptop and paid his attention on whatever Kibum was going to say, and it had better something worth the pausing of his movie. He sent a death glare to Kibum, but it only made the latter want to tease him. "As if looks could kill…" Kibum chuckled and Soohyun became more pissed off. "What do you want, Kibum?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just want to tell you that manager-hyung was looking for you. He called you but you didn't pick up the phone, so he called me instead and asked me to tell you that he needs to talk to you about something. He didn't tell me what it is, though. And here I am, telling you." Kibum finished his sentence and smiled at Soohyun. His smile still seemed unpleasant to Soohyun, nevertheless. "Oh, I turned off my phone because I'm recharging its battery. Well, thanks for telling me." Soohyun said half-heartedly.

"Okay, since I already did my job, I would take my leave now and you can enjoy your _favorite_ movie again~" Kibum glanced at Soohyun's laptop which he could tell was still on. "But you know what, hyung; if you watched porn too much, it'd affect your brain, not to mention you'd have an idiotic expression and drool all the time! You could only think and even dream about it. Sometimes, it'd give you _hard_ time." He said confidently like an expert as he rose from the bed. "I mean both figuratively and literally." He smirked; leaving his hyung whose mouth gaped open.

He approached the door but his step stopped just before he opened the door. He turned his head and landed his eyes on Soohyun again. "Ah, one more thing! What if I told manager-hyung that you didn't pick up his phone because you were so busy… watching porn?" He threatened as he gripped the doorknob, raising one of his eyebrows and then giving Soohyun the most intimidating smirk the older boy swore he had ever seen in his life.

"You won't dare…"

"Why not~?"

"Yah! Kim Kibum!"

And Kibum laughed mischievously while using his lightning-speed technique to dash out of the room, successfully escaping from the raged Soohyun's throw so that the pillow hit the slammed door instead. Poor door—and pillow…

"But, really? Watching too much porn has side-effects…?" Soohyun mumbled as he rubbed his chin.

_~The following day~_

U-Kiss had just finished their practice. It was exhausting as hell. They immediately exited from the practice room; some headed to toilet while the others went straight to the locker room. One by one the members gathered in the room and started changing their sweat-soaked clothes with the clean ones. They were also chattering while doing so.

All of a sudden, their locker room became surprisingly quiet, only the sound of rustling clothes could be heard. Well, it was understandable because there were only Kevin, Soohyun, and Kibum in the locker room now, and the other members already left to grab some food somewhere, but usually Soohyun would still make a noise even if there was no one near him, like humming to his favorite songs, so it never really became quiet. However, it was just so calm—too calm now that it became creepy; there was definitely something going on there…

Kibum, who seemingly was the only one sensing the sudden change of atmosphere, looked around him to find the reason. And in a mere second, he already knew the answer of his unspoken question. There was this certain thing that kept this certain someone attracted to the other certain someone. Yes, he caught Soohyun's eyes wandering up and down Kevin's body, and even licking his lip deliriously.

Soohyun's locker was right across Kevin's, so every time Kevin or he turned around, they could easily see each other. The oldest of the three was examining Kevin's body from his tempting long neck, to his perfect S-line and slender legs. Soohyun might be wondering how a boy could be that beautiful and have such a girly body as well.

The sub-vocalist sniggered knowing what the older boy was thinking of while enjoying the view of Kevin's nice body… and ass. He could understand it very well for he himself was the same kind as Soohyun. Luckily, Kevin was too busy to realize those hungry eyes set on him and Soohyun didn't show his excitement through his facial expression. Well, his expression was still cool.

At least Kibum was sure that Soohyun was still_ fine_ until the older boy… drooled.

Kevin finally finished changing his clothes; he turned his body and noticed a line of drool slowly coming down out of Soohyun's mouth, who was standing across him. He snapped his fingers a few times in front of his hyung's face, but it didn't work. Therefore, he leaned slightly to the left and spoke to him, "Hyung? Hyung! What are you staring at?"

Quickly, the questioned boy flew back to the land of reality, shaking his head vigorously and wiping the drool that was hanging off his chin as if it was a normal thing. He smiled devilishly at the innocent Kevin, "Oh, nothing. Just daydreaming." After hearing that, the younger boy just shrugged then walked away as he brought out his cell phone to check whether there were messages and missed call or not.

Kibum, who had witnessed the whole scene, smirked and leaned closer to Soohyun to whisper in his ear, "I told you, hyung."

_~The next day~_

Soohyun slumped bonelessly on the couch in the living room, watching television while eating some snacks that KissMe's sent them. It was a peaceful day without Alexander's nagging of "Yah! Do _this_ and _that_ properly!" because Dongho and he were filming for some variety shows. Kiseop also went to play in his friend's house and Eli went out to someplace he had no idea where.

It wasn't because he didn't care about Eli or something; it was just that the younger boy had already closed the front door by the time Soohyun realized him leaving. So he didn't even get a chance to ask.

Kevin, Kibum, and him happened to be the only people in the dorm. He didn't know why, but he felt like every time there were people left in the dorm or locker room or toilet, it would mostly be the three of them. And he thought that it was quite strange that Kibum wasn't bugging or annoying him now, like Kibum always did if he saw him being by himself. As far as he could remember, the younger boy always disturbed him when he was enjoying _that_ movie. He sighed as he surfed through some TV channels without much effort.

_Why doesn't Kibum disturb me when I'm idly watching TV and bored like this instead? That brat…_

Speaking of the devil; an all too familiar voice suddenly greeted his ear. "Wow, hyung! You aren't doing what you usually do at time like this?" He turned his head to the right only to find Kibum staring at him, standing at the doorway with a smug grin on his face. "I'm impressed…" The dark-haired boy clapped his hands once then giggled, making Soohyun roll his eyes and it ended with a _'Tch!'_

Kibum only smirked. "Hey Kibum, it's good that you show up. Let's play PS3!" Soohyun decided to put aside his annoyance and asked his dongsaeng nicely. "Sorry I can't! Because I want to sleep now! Bye, hyung!" And Kibum disappeared just like that, leaving Soohyun all bored and pouting. "Aish, that kid…" He turned back to the television, watching it _again_ without much interest as he continued enjoying his chocolate-cream-filled bread.

"There's no fun in playing PS3 alone…" He mumbled between his munches. Honestly, he felt a little bit sleepy and might as well go to his room, but somehow he decided to stay glued on the couch with his nearly half-opened eyes.

In Soohyun's sight, everything was just normal… except for Kevin's somewhat shocking existence near the doorway, making his body jerk a bit. Well, he thought that he was alone before. Furthermore, to make it more shocking, Kevin was looking at him as if he was some strange alien found on Earth. Wait, not that kind of stare, but… something Soohyun had never seen in Kevin before, so he couldn't describe it.

"Uh, Kevin? Something's wrong?" He asked, but Kevin didn't answer. He furrowed. Seeing Soohyun's expression, Kevin then responded with, "Everything's okay, hyung." And made Soohyun smile in relief at him. "Mind if I join?" He pointed at the empty space on the sofa. Soohyun shook his head, hand waving at Kevin as if motioning him to sit quickly.

Kevin launched himself to the sofa with a little jump and then giggled. Soohyun ruffled his cute dongsaeng's blonde hair, who was now sitting beside him, while chuckling himself. "I'm kinda bored now, hyung~" He purred at the honorific and leaned on Soohyun's broad shoulder. Soohyun tensed a bit, '_Was that a purr?'_ He thought, but then shrugging it off in thinking that he probably misheard it. His hand reached to grab a bottle of Coke on the small table beside the sofa before uncapping and drawing it closer to his mouth.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

Kevin asked absent-mindedly while his eyes were focused on the screen front of. Soohyun was shocked at Kevin's sudden question as his hand halted in the midway; the opened bottle was still two inches far from his lips. "Wh-what are you talking about, Kev?" He turned to Kevin in a quick motion, staring at him dumbfounded. "Well, let's just get to the point now, shall we?" Kevin looked back at him and gave him a suspicious smirk.

He stood in front of Soohyun and began his action. "Whoa! Wa-wait, Kevin! What are you doing?" Soohyun half-screamed, hurriedly putting the Cola back on the table before he could spill it from the shock he received. Kevin suddenly stripped himself before his wide-opened and surprised eyes; he only took off his pajama pants and boxer, though. He left his T-shirt on, and the hem reached his mid-thighs. But still, the sight aroused Soohyun very much.

"Don't you like seeing it, hyunggie~?"

Kevin's voice was still sweet and angelic as ever, only it had a slight sensuous feeling now. Soohyun gulped hardly as Kevin looked at him while batting his eyelashes adorably, as if waiting for his reply. He couldn't deny it; he liked—no, he loved to see Kevin's flawless body, or rather thighs, in this case. Especially when there was nothing covering it. Note that. "I like seeing it very much."

Feeling satisfied with the answer, Kevin neared the older boy. Both his slim thighs were on either side of Soohyun's waist, he was putting himself on his hyung's lap, who became more panic—and stiffened. His position made his thighs became clearly, obviously, obscenely seen because when he bent his legs and body, his T-shirt would hike up. Needless to say, Soohyun's eyes were fixated on the creamy expanse of flesh exposed to him.

Kevin circled his arms around his hyung's neck loosely and slowly leaned his head closer to him, "I know you've been watching me all the time, Soohyunnie-hyung," He whispered in Soohyun's ear and then licked his ear-shell teasingly, giving a jolt of shock to the older boy. Soohyun found himself blush and get hard just from Kevin's simple actions. "And you've been thinking of doing _something_ with me, too, no?" Soohyun gulped at the question. A bead of sweat roll down his forehead.

"Just do it, then. Do _me_, hyung~" Kevin purred, his eyes were pleading like a child who wanted their mother to buy them candies. Upon hearing Kevin's request, Soohyun was only silent, but deep inside; his heart was racing quicker than a cheetah as he kept staring at the pretty boy in front of him. It was true enough; Kevin was the only person who could say that seductive line in the most innocent way possible.

But, seriously, Kevin was willingly giving himself to him? Well, he liked the innocent Kevin, but he also didn't mind the naughty Kevin. In fact, he was rather curious as to how lecherous this naughty Kevin would be for he had always seen Kevin as the innocent one. The excitement felt like burning his body and made his manhood twitch in attention.

He lifted Kevin's chin and his thumb rubbed Kevin's lower lip. He run his thumb over that pink lip sensually, and without him realizing, he was slowly pressing the tip of his thumb into Kevin's mouth. The younger boy responded by parting his lips, letting the thumb slide in. He even teased Soohyun by sucking on the thumb hungrily, and then grazed his teeth on the tip and licking it. His action sent shiver down Soohyun's spine and turned him on even more.

Soohyun fantasized, if only it weren't his finger in Kevin's mouth. If only it were… his cock.

Soon, he pulled the thumb out, but a string of saliva was still attaching the tip of it and Kevin's mouth. He looked deep into Kevin's eyes that were undeniably clouded with need, just like his own. Furthermore, he pulled Kevin's head closer by his nape and lustfully claimed Kevin's tempting lips with his. Tongues battled intensely, and Soohyun eventually emerged as the winner, dominating Kevin, who looked enjoy being _eaten_ by him.

Without breaking their wet lip-contact, Kevin moved his hand, and it was now on the dangerous spot between Soohyun's legs. He caressed his hyung's restrained erection teasingly and softly; his touch felt so good to Soohyun as the latter broke the kiss and hissed in pleasure. "Ahh… Keep doing that, Kev…" Soohyun muttered in a shaky voice, making Kevin smirk.

"I want this," The honey-blond said in a low tone while suddenly squeezing the clothed member, causing Soohyun's nose to scrunch up for a brief second. "Inside of me…" He continued; his voice was dripping with lust, so seductive it made Soohyun swallow hard. The oldest of the pair had never imagined that Kevin, who looked so cute and innocent, would say that to him.

"B-but… What about Kibum? What if he walks in on us while we're at it?"

"Ssh, don't worry hyung. He's sleeping as if he's dead in his room."

Soohyun lifted his dongsaeng's T-shirt up some more, revealing milky white skin and tantalizing hip bones. He caressed the soft skin there, loving the amazing and addictive feeling against his palm. "Prepare me, hyung…" Kevin said as he grabbed Soohyun's other free hand and pulled it closer to his mouth. He sucked his two fingers hungrily and let out some erotic noises when he did so. Soohyun felt shiver run down his spine and blood rush to the certain area of his body.

"Now." Kevin dragged Soohyun's saliva-covered fingers to his entrance. He gasped loudly as Soohyun inserted them into his body, trying to stretch him open. "Ehhnn… Hyunghh…" He called out lustfully, but there was still a hint of pain in his voice. Soohyun watched him with eyes wide open and then gulped when Kevin seemed to push his fingers further into himself. He made a scissoring motion so that Kevin's tight passage would be able to accommodate his big erection later. Few minutes later, Kevin stopped his hand's movement. "Hyung, I want yours now…" He breathed a moan.

Hearing that, the oldest of the pair pulled his fingers out immediately before slipping his hand into his sweatpants and then bringing out the content. Kevin licked his lip as he saw Soohyun pump his own cock to the full hardness, precum making it slick. "Let me…" Kevin couldn't even finish his sentence as lust began to intoxicate his system more. He gripped Soohyun's stiff member and aligned it in front of his hole. "Aaahh!" He screamed the moment he pushed his rear down himself, taking Soohyun fully in him. His huge penis instantly occupied the small space in him; he felt so full.

Soohyun gasped from the wondrous tightness that was squeezing him. It was unbelievable. He wanted to feel himself slide in and out of that dangerous heat, so he rested his palms on Kevin's waist and started to move. Even from below, the leader still could take the lead. He was the one who controlled the pace, he was the one who moved Kevin's slender waist; lifting him up a little bit and then pulling him down quickly, impaling that lithe body on his very hard dick. He managed to find Kevin's bundle of nerves soon and began to hit it repeatedly and fast.

Kevin's sexy whines and moans echoed throughout the living room, and Soohyun hoped Kibum was still in his dreamland; if he wasn't, it would be a free porn show. Soohyun slowly became tired, but it didn't stop his hips from bucking up into his dongsaeng senselessly, until Kevin finally ran out of breath and begged him to stop. He could already feel the familiar heat that had begun to pool in his lower stomach, the tightening pressure that was getting worse by the minute. Kevin's deadly grips on his shoulders gave him a sign that he was on the edge, too. He was sure that they wouldn't last longer than a mere five minutes.

"—yun-hyung, Soohyun-hyung…"

He vaguely heard his name being called. He then looked up to feast his eyes on Kevin's pretty face. But it wasn't a horny face that he found. _Why did he put on such an expression?_ It was so different from the previous one, and Kevin even was waving his hand in front of Soohyun's face as if to make sure that he was alive. _Something isn't right…_ He mentally said, frowning. He closed his eyes abruptly to dismiss the train of thoughts.

"Hyung, are you alright? You aren't sick, are you?"

Kevin questioned worriedly as he shook the said boy's body quiet harshly. A smile formed on his lips while setting his eyes on Soohyun's when they were finally open. He felt worried since Soohyun's face was slightly red, and he sweated a bit too much when he was sleeping. The younger boy accidentally saw Soohyun taking an afternoon nap on the sofa when he was walking across their living room.

_Soohyun-hyung's face looks a bit weird!_ He thought.

Soohyun blinked his eyes a few times to register what was going on. _What the—that was just a dream?_ He thought, much to his disappointment. He went silent for few seconds before he felt something, that familiar feeling when you got a… hard-on. The brown-haired boy let out a small gasp and nearly jumped; he had to force his still sleeping brain to think of an immediate act before Kevin knew his _condition_.

Actually, Soohyun was very lucky that Kevin happened to focus on his face so he didn't notice the tent and wet spot on his pants. And he sincerely thanked God for that. Of course the older boy would never want Kevin to either know about his secret desire towards him or see him in such a shameful situation. The younger boy would probably think of him as a maniac.

Having no better choice—and idea, he quickly flipped his body so his back was facing Kevin. "I'm completely okay, Kev. Don't mind me." He said and then buried his face in the soft cushion. "Really?" Kevin asked, still worriedly. Soohyun only nodded as his answer, he was actually waiting for Kevin to leave him. "Oh, okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." Kevin then got off his knees and walked back to his room.

After making sure—by instinct since his face was buried in the cushion—that Kevin had really left and been out of sight, Soohyun turned his body and hurried to the bathroom while cupping his crotch with his hand. He felt relief that he could handle the _hard_ time on time. What Kibum said was right, and therefore, he promised to himself not to watch too much porn again.

**~End of Chapter 2~**


	4. NOTICE

I'M REALLY SORRY TO ALL THE READERS BECAUSE I DECIDED NOT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAVE LOST MY INTEREST IN IT. I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU. *bows*

AND TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I WILL REWRITE MY OLD FANFICS THAT I'VE POSTED HERE AND TURNED THEM INTO U-KISS FANFICS. BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL ALSO ADD MY NEWLY-WRITTEN FANFICS.

HERE'S THE LINK: (REALLY, FFN MAKES IT TROUBLESOME BY NOT LETTING ME SIMPLY PUT THE FULL LINK)

PLEASE OPEN THE SITE OF "asianfanfics" AND THEN COPY PASTE THE FOLLOWING AFTER THE "com/"

story/view/112566/u-kiss-rated-one-shots-collection-anyone-kevin-elvin-kemaru-smut-threesome-yaoi-jaevin-seopvin

IT'S FULL OF SMUTTY STORIES AND ALL THE PAIRINGS HAVE KEVIN (AND ONLY KEVIN) AS THE BOTTOM.

PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^^


End file.
